Evolutions Angels
by LittleIrish22
Summary: Updated Chapter 5! Triple H and Batista get Chris Jericho and Christians Valets after loosing their own. But Bunny Diaz and Jetta Murphy arn't about thank them for it. Will Evolution be able to handle these two? BatistaxOC HHHxOC
1. Chapter 1

Summery: Batista and Triple H can't seem to keep valets for anything. When the new valets for Chris Jericho and Christian are forced to join up with Evolution, things don't exactly go the way any of them planned.

Chapter 1: In the Beginning

"They what?" Hunter Hearst Helmsly, better known as Triple H screamed at Raw's General Manager Eric Bischoff.

"They left, Hunter." Eric repeated for the second time. He dreaded having to break the news to the 'Cerebral Assassin' and his friend 'The Animal' better known as, Batista, that their third set of valets have left them for other wrestlers.

"I don't understand it." Batista said sitting down on the couch in Bischoff's office.

"Well I do," Eric retorted at Batista, "You two are impossible to work for! You make too many demands and put way too much pressure on these girls whose jobs are to be eye candy and walk you to the ring!"

"I don't make demands!" Batista yelled annoyed that Eric would even have the guts to be so bold to say that to him and Hunter.

"Pressure is good, that's what gets your heart and adrenalin going for the match. If we didn't have pressure, we wouldn't be in this business." Hunter stated, slamming his hand down on Eric's desk. "Why doesn't any woman understand the brilliance of Evolution?" Eric rolled his eyes at that statement.

"So what are we going to do now?" Batista asked as he got off the couch to fix his tie in the mirror. "We need valets man, or we're going to look like losers with two beautiful women walking with us. We have a tag team match tomorrow against Kane and JBL, in Detroit."

"Well looks like you two are on your own for a while until I get you replacements. But mark my words gentleman, if I get one more set of valets that quit-"

Eric stopped what he was saying when he looked out his office window to see, Chris Jericho, Christian and their two valets goofing around outside in the parking lot.

"What the hell is going on out there?" Triple H asked annoyed as he looked out the window. Batista soon walked over curious to see what was going on.

"Jetta, you don't weigh a ton! Look I have you over my shoulder don't I?" Christian asked his valet who was currently slung over his muscular shoulder.

"I swear to God, Christian, if you don't put me down right now, I'll start screaming at the top of my lungs!" his valet Jetta Murphy yelled at him, beating her fists on his lower back.

Chris Jericho and his valet, Bunny Diaz weren't paying much attention to those two because Chris was singing to his valet the latest song that his band, Fozzy, had just created.

"So, it goes a little something like this Bunny, check it out." He said as he looked into her eyes and started to sing, "I'll hold you late tonight, my feelings perfectly right. Wrap your body around me, we'll rock and sway threw the current of love." He then grabbed a hold of her and then started seductively dancing with her, grinding his hips into hers as he laughed. Bunny gladly grinded with Y2J and giggled happily while doing so.

Christian and his valet walked over to the two and started laughing along with them as they started to head to their car to go to the hotel.

Before Chris and Christian opened the doors to the backseat for the girls, Eric ripped the window open and demanded that the four meet him in his office this minute. When he closed the window he looked at Hunter and Batista and said, "Gentlemen, I just found the answer to the problem."

**5 minutes later**

"What?" Jericho, Christian, and their valets shouted in shock.

"I'm splitting you up. Ratings are telling me that you four shouldn't be together." Eric stated folding his hands on his desk.

"WHAT?" Christian's valet, Jetta Murphy yelled. "Bischoff, if this is some kind of sick joke to get me and Bunny out of the WWE I'll cripple you!" Christian put his arm around her waist protectively; he wasn't just about to hand over his valet. He felt that they had a good chemistry together and couldn't figure out what Bischoff's problem was.

"We have a fuckin' contract buddy!" Bunny yelled pissed off. "And what the fuck are they doing here?" She asked pointing to Batista and Triple H who were sitting on the couch witnessing the whole entire pile of shit hit the fan. Jericho put his hands on her shoulders hoping she would calm down a bit.

"You don't settle down Diaz, I'll suspend both you and Murphy, with out pay for a month!" Eric yelled pointing his index finger in her face.

"If you don't get that finger out of my new valets face Bischoff, I'm going to snap it like a twig." Triple H said rising to his feet. Batista soon followed 'The Game'.

"Excuse me?" Bunny asked getting more upset. "_Your _valet? Not in this lifetime pal! I signed a contract saying that I was to be Chris Jericho's valet. _Not_ Triple H's Valet."

"Now listen here, Sweet Cheeks. First of all, I'm the 'Game' damn it and I get what I want when I want it!"

"You certainly have a way with women don't you ass clown?" Jericho asked annoyed wrapping his muscular arms around Bunny's waist.

"Second, that little contract with Jericho is now non-existent because obviously you didn't read the fine print that's says…" Triple H said handing her contract over to her. He looked at Jericho, and glared at him.

Bunny took it and saw that a part was highlighted. She then began to read out loud, "If in the event that the current GM of Raw feels that things are not working out, Ms. Diaz can be transferred to another Male Superstar or be relocated to Smackdown, where she will be a valet for another Male Superstar…Oh Chris." She said starting to cry as she dropped the contract to the floor and wrapped her arms around Jericho's waist and started to cry.

"Bischoff, you're a fool!" Jetta growled at him. "You're going to go and stick Bunny with Mr. EGO-MANIAC, and I get to escort King Kong here down to the ring?" Christian had to tighten his grip around her waist a little. He was really afraid she would just lunge out and kick his ass.

Batista tapped Christian on the shoulder and said, "Excuse me, Christian, that's my valet you're holding. Back off." The 'Animal' grabbed Christian by the shirt and held him about 4 inches off the ground.

"Christian!" Jetta screamed going after Batista.

"Jetta!" Bunny yelled and tore away from Jericho's hold, only to be stopped by someone grabbing her arm. Bunny looked up to see it was Triple H who had the death grip on her. "Let me go!"

"Not a chance, Sweet Cheeks!" The Game replied with a smile.

"Batista, please I'm begging you. Don't hurt Christian." Jetta said grabbing the 'Animal' by the arm.

He looked down at her and saw that she really cared about the 'Creepy Little Bastard'. It touched him really, because no one really cared about Christian. Other superstars were even noticing a very big change in Christian and Jericho, over the last couple of months. They became caring and compassionate towards others and not just for their own gain. They were even able to set aside their differences and became the Tag Team Champions. These changes were all because of Jetta and Bunny, and he couldn't bring himself to hurt Christian with those big brown eyes of hers staring at him.

Batista let Christian go and Triple H let go of Bunny and said, "You girls have 5 minutes to say 'Goodbye', then meet us at the limo waiting downstairs. We'll carry your bags down." With that being said the two members of Evolution picked up the girls bags and walked out of Bischoff's office.

Jetta rushed over to Christian and hugged him. "Are you okay, Christian?" she asked crying. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly. He seemed a little rattled by what just happened to him. The 'Animal' let him go unharmed. He kissed her forehead in thanks that he wasn't harmed.

Bunny looked at Jericho and took his hands into hers, "I don't want you to try and save me, Chris." She said looking into his big sapphire blue eyes.

"But I-"

"Damn it Chris, please don't. I don't want you to get hurt." She said pushing a piece of his short floppy blonde hair off his cheek.

Chris just looked at her and gave her a small smile and then a small kiss on the lips. "If he hurts you, or does anything to you. I want you to tell me, and I'll kill him." He whispered against her cheek.

Bunny nodded and kissed his cheek and walked out of the office in tears.

"Jetta, Chris and I will do everything we can to fix this. I promise." Christian vowed to her as his brushed the back of his fingers against her cheek to wipe the tears away. Christian gave her small kiss on the lips and hugged her as she began to cry.

She pressed her cheek against his and whispered in his ear, "What ever happens, don't get your self hurt because of me. You'll always be in my heart, Christian." She then slipped out of his arms and turned on her heel and walked out the door.

**Authors note: **Hello everyone! I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. Be kind, it's the first time I've ever posted up a story before. ) Reviews, Comments and Questions are always welcome. I'll try to respond to all. Hope you enjoy.

Oh…I don't own anyone of the WWE, the only two I own are Bunny and Jetta. I wish I owned Christian and Batista…oh well. Happy Reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: **Greetings to all my fans in…where ever the hell you are at! ) Sorry, I had a little breath of Christian there for a moment! (hehe) I own no one in the WWE and as we all know, I wish I owned Batista and Christian. I do own Bunny and Jetta. If you commented in the first chapter, you will be acknowledged at the bottom of this Chapter. Hearts to all my peeps!

Chapter 2: Dreams and Day Dreams for a Rabbit!

Jetta saw Bunny waiting for her near the front doors inside the building. She could tall her friend was still crying and trying to not ruin her makeup at the same time.

"Bunny!" She called out to her best friend. Jetta rushed over to her side and hugged her

"Jetta, I don't believe this just happened. I mean a week before WrestleMania! You would think they would be able to fucking wait, girl!" Bunny said hugging Jetta back.

"I know Bunny, That Son-Of-A-Bitch Bischoff is going to pay royally for fucking with the two of us and the boys!" Jetta vowed wiping a tear from her own cheek.

"Gerr…the though of being with that arrogant bastard Triple H, makes me sick!" Bunny spat while clenching her fists.

Jetta was about to reply when they heard someone tap on the glass door that the two girls were standing next to. They both jumped slightly when they saw it was Triple H, with Batista standing behind him.

"Hey Sweet Cheeks, stop yapping and start movin', we've gotta be in Detroit by tonight to check into the hotel. So move it!" Hunter demanded. Batista went over and opened the door for the girls.

"I hate him!" Bunny growled while yanking her purse higher on her shoulder and stomping out of the lobby.

With a sigh Jetta proceeded to follow Bunny, until she her Christians voice. She stopped dead in the door way and Batista just stared at her. She looked over her shoulder and saw Christian coming out of Bischoff's office with Jericho. Christian saw her and gave her one of his classic smirks. Jetta then turned around and made her way towards Christian.

Batista saw this and reached out and grabbed her arm.

"We have to go Jetta." He said calmly to her as he began to pull her out threw the doors, outside where the limo was waiting.

"Christian…" she whispered to the wind as she held out her hand to him.

"Jetta…" Christian replied holding out his hand as if he could touch her. He saw a tear fall from her eye as she was forced into the limo.

"Christian, lets go. We'll figure out a plan on the way to Detroit." Jericho said putting his hand on his best friends shoulder.

"I hate Batista and Triple H. They just took the two girls who made the biggest change in our lives and carriers in an instant." Christian said angry.

"If I know Bunny and Jetta, they won't make that limo ride easy for old Trips and Tista." Jericho chucked as the two watched the limo pull away.

**In The Limo**

The two girls sat together and glared at Triple H and Batista.

"Okay, I know you girls are pissed off, but stop it! You're freaking me out!" Triple H stated.

"Oh Tripy, you did more then just piss us off. YOU COMPLEATELY RUINED EVERYTHING WE WORKED HARD FOR!" Bunny screamed at him.

"Did she just call me Tripy?" He asked Batista.

"Dude, she did." Batista simply stated as he focused his attention on Jetta who was shooting him looks that could kill.

"You're apart of Evolution now Ms. Diaz, that should make you feel honored. I could have turned down your contract in a heart beat." Hunter said sliding over next to her and putting his arm around her shoulder.

"You think I should be grateful?" Bunny asked disgusted. "Let me tell you something, I refuse to be grateful for something that I had no choice to be in!" Bunny said removing Hunters arm from her shoulder.

"Sweet Cheeks, let me point out something to you. I am "The Game", I can give you so much more then that idiot Jericho could ever give you. I can give you, fame, money, and power. Think about it," He said tilting her head up to meet his eyes, "You could be the next Woman's Champion."

"_The next Woman's Champion?" _Bunny thought excitedly. She had so many dreams in her life; two of them were to be the first Woman's Tag Team Champions with Jetta, and being the Woman's Champion.

"Right Tripy, and I am more then sure that she would have to service you for all of your kindness!" Jetta retorted at his offer. Hunter just glared at her and saw that Bunny seemed to like the idea of being Woman's Champ.

Bunny started to daydream about it all; she could see herself holding up the Woman's Belt in victory and Triple H would be there to cheer her on. Even though she thought of him to be a self-centered jerk, she always found him to be handsome. And then she would be standing in a luxury hotel suite in a beautiful pink gown with her black curly hair all up in an elegant style, wearing beautiful expensive jewelry and holding a champagne glass filled with Cristal. Triple H, was by her side with his large arm wrapped around her waist and he wore a black Armani suit. She was happy and laughing while she toasted Hunter.

She looked over and saw the rest of Evolution there; Randy Orton was with Stacy Keibler and was planting soft kisses on her neck as he placed a diamond necklace around her neck. Stacy looked beautiful in her red Gucci dress that seemed to sparkle when she moved. Her blond hair was twisted up and pieces of her hair were out in the front to frame her face. Randy was also dressed in an Armani suit but his was pinstriped. Ric Flair sported a black tux as he helped his wife Emma with her new white fur coat. She gave him a kiss on the cheek. Flair happily gave a "Wooo!" Last there was Batista sitting in a leather chair in his dark blue Versace suit smiling up at Jetta, who wore a beautiful Versace dress that was green with her curly hair down that went to the top of her shoulders. She sat in his lap with one arm around his shoulder and her other hand was busy tracing the line of black hair on his strong chin. They were all happy, and rich. That's allshe could really ask for was happiness.

"Wow." Bunny sighed to herself as Triple H continued to rattle on about what being Evolution could do for her. She then snapped out of her daydream because Jetta was shaking her.

"Bunny, what's the matter with you?" Jetta asked concerned. She would have figured that Bunny would have been tired of hearing him go on and on about Evolution.

"Hu?" Bunny asked a little confused. She turned and looked at her best friend.

"Are you letting him fill your mind with this bull shit?" Jetta asked a little ticked off.

"What? No, girl come on you know me. I was just thinking about being the Woman's Champion, that's all." Bunny said honestly.

"Okay, but don't let him be the one to get you that title." Jetta said glaring at Triple H. He looked back at her and gave her a cocky grin. She rolled her eyes and then whispered to Bunny. "I have an idea but I'll tell you about it when we get to our hotel room."

"Okay." Bunny replied and looked back to see that Triple H went back and was whispering something to Batista. She saw 'The Animal' just nod his head and pushed his sunglasses up onto his nose with a small smile crossing his lips.

Jetta looked at Batista for a moment and thought, _"He and Triple H are planning something. I hope that Bunny didn't take the Woman's Champ Title too seriously, the only way she would win that thing is if she did it on her own with sheer determination, or Hunter making sure she won. Then we really would belong to them." _

**Authors Note: **Well that's it for Chapter 2! It went a little differently then I expected it to. Chapter 3 will be up soon! Thank you to the following:

Fidelitas: I'm so glad you're enjoying the story. Yes, Christian and Jericho both love their ex-valets very much. I think though it's more friendship kind of love then romantic love. Although I know I did have the boys give them a small kiss on the lips. I guess we'll just have to wait and see what kind of lengths Christian and Jericho will go to for these girls. I do hope you enjoy this new chapter, and hope that you continue to comment. Thanks!

WhatsernameHIM: Thank you for your support and Comment. I hope I don't let you down:)


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note**: It was brought to my attention from a personal friend of mine who has read this story that there has not been much of a description of the two divas. You'll have to read on and see if you're wondering what they look like. Comments from the previous chapter have been mentioned at the end of the chapter.

Vince from one Irish person to another, don't sue me. We all know you own everything. Except, Jetta and Bunny. Batista and Christian, I 3 you boys! Hearts to all the Peeps!

Chapter 3:

Monday Night Raw: March 17th, Buffalo, New York

There was a knock on Evolutions dressing room door and the youngest member Randy Orton, was sent to answer it.

"What?" He asked opening the door to see a nervous stagehand staring back at him.

"These two files came in for Mr. Helmsly about 20 minutes ago." The young stagehand informed while holding out two vanilla colored folders that was marked, "Office Files".

Randy knew exactly what those folders contained and snatched them from the stagehand. "Excellent, you may leave now." He informed the stagehand. "Oh and one thing, you were never here, and you never saw these folders."

"Ye-yes Sir." The stagehand replied and hurried away.

Randy shut the door behind him and smirked at his three team mates. "Looks like a little mail has come your way Triple H." He handed H the folders.

"What's in the folders, Champ?" Ric Flair asked as he laced up his boots.

"Well Ric, this just so happens to be all the privet information that came from Central HQ back in Connecticut. I hold in my hands all information and History of Jetta Murphy and Bunny Diaz." The 'Game' beamed.

"You mean those two valets you just scored for yourself and Batista?" Ric asked setting his foot back on the ground.

"That is exactly right my friend. I want to know whom I'm dealing with here. We can't just let anyone into the greatest force in wrestling history, now can we?" Triple H asked with a smile as he opened the vanilla folder and looked saw he was looking at Bunny's information and history.

"Hey, let me see Jetta's folder." Batista said grabbing it out of Triple H's hand. He opened it and began to go threw all of the pages. But something caught his eye, something that he was unaware about his new Valet. He looked over at Triple H, who also had the same look of shock on his face. They looked at one another and smiled, they now had something on both the divas that could shock the WWE and the fans.

Later that night

"The following is scheduled for one fall, it will be for the Tag Team Champion Titles. Making their way to the ring, accompanied by Bunny Diaz and Jetta Murphy, at a combined weight of 446 lbs, your Tag Team Champions, Chris Jericho and Christian!" Lilian Garcia announced.

"Oh the Bunnies and Puppies have arrived, J.R!" Jerry the "King" Lawler announced excitedly to his partner Jerry Ross.

"I happen to know that these young ladies are actually real class acts, King." J.R commented trying to prove that the girls were more then just eye candy.

The crowd roared and whistled for the Champions and their valets. Signs with their names could be seen through out the crowd and as they made their way down to the ring, it dawned on all of them that this would be the last time that they would be doing their entrance.

The boys made their way into the ring and held the middle rope down for both of the girls. Jetta went first threw the ropes and looked at Christian as she did. She thought she was going to burst out into tears but instead gave him a wink to let him know she was going to be strong threw all of this.

"Say what you want, J.R, but I think Jetta, is a little more then just a valet to Christian. Did you see that wink she gave him? She's got to be screw-"

"King!" J.R yelled. "I doubt that very much."

"Aw, here comes Bunny! She could do the bunny hop for me any day." The King sighed.

Bunny made her way threw the ropes and Jericho, took her hand and placed a small kiss on it. It was part of their routine as Wrestler and Valet but the look in Jericho's eyes as he kissed her hand was sad and Bunny's heart nearly sank to the floor.

Jericho was just about to say something when "Line in the Sand" by Moterhead came on and Evolution came out and down the ramp to meet the two wrestlers and two valets. Jericho looked to see that Bunny was beside him and she took his arm. He looked to Christian who was next to Jetta and made eye contact with his partner. They both knew what was going to happen now, and it tore the two of them up inside.

"What the hell is this? Hunter, Hunter, Hunter, can't you see? It's not your time to be in the ring with your little circus party here Ass Clown. It's my time and Christians time, so get the hell out of the ring and let us defend the tag team titles." Jericho said pointing to the stage exit.

"That's real funny Jerky, but I don't have time for your lame cheap shots today. Batista and I have just come to claim what is rightfully ours!" Triple H informed him.

"This is interesting, I didn't know we had anything that belonged to you." Christian said feeling his temper starting to rise. Jetta put her hand on his arm to let him know she was there and that things were going to be okay.

"Well you do and she's standing right behind you." Triple H said grabbing Bunny by the waist, pulling her up against him. Batista grabbed Jetta and held her close to his side.

The crowd gasped in shock, they had no idea that the valets were what belonged to the two members of Evolution.

"What?" King asked surprised.

"I don't believe this King, Jetta and Bunny don't belong to Triple H and Batista! There must be some kind of mistake!" J.R said in complete shock.

"This is a mistake, these women are our valets and they don't belong to you!" Christian yelled. He dropped the microphone and was about to go after Batista but Jericho grabbed him and said,

"There are four of them and two of us. I don't like those odds Christian. Plus if we start swinging the girls could get hurt."

"Ugh, let me go you thick headed ass!" Bunny yelled struggling against Triple H's grip lock that he had on her arm.

"Let me go!" Jetta yelled and then slapped the 'Animal' across the face heavy handed.

It was so loud that the people in the nosebleed section could hear it.

"Oh my God! Jetta has slapped the 'Animal' Batista!" J.R cried out in shock.

"I don't think Batista, took too kindly to that slap!" King replied as he saw Batista grab both of Jetta's wrists and staired directly into her eyes.

He had the expression of anger on his face but the look in his eyes said differently. Jetta couldn't help feel a little bit scared anyways. He was an intimidating man, in size and strength. There was no telling what he could do to her. But unlike most women, Jetta had a bit of a size advantage. She knew he stood at 6'5" ft, she stood at 5'10 ½" ft. It wasn't much of an advantage but she wouldn't let him push her around either without feeling the repercussions. If she learned one thing from her mother it was not to let a man push you around and you never ever fuck with an Irish woman.

"Go ahead, I dare you to hit me!" Jetta yelled at him. The rage and anger in her eyes was almost painful for the 'Animal' to look at.

Before Batista could react, Eric Bischoff's song came on and everyone in the ring turned around to see what was going on.

"Well, Well, Well. Just the people I wanted to see. Now Jericho, Christian, I know you two are wondering why Triple H and Batista are claming your valets for their own. Bunny, Jetta I know your both very confused to what's going on here. In my hand here is both of your contracts, And it states here on page 3 that if the General Manager of Raw…that would be _me_, isn't happy with how things are working out with Jericho and Christian, that I can select any Raw wrestler to be partnered up with you." Bischoff explained to them.

The crowd booed Bischoff and the "Ass Hole" chant began.

"No! This isn't fair! What did we do wrong?" Bunny asked still struggling against Triple H. It became too much for her, her emotions couldn't be held back any longer. As she blinked a tear fell on to Triple H's hand and she looked at Jericho in desperation.

"I think that it's time for a little change Ms. Diaz, don't you? I mean you two have been with these two half wits for over 6 months now." Bischoff stated simply. He looked directly at Jericho and Christian, who were fighting their own rage and anger in side themselves.

The crowed continued to boo Bischoff's comments and approval to Evolutions actions.

"You have 30 seconds to say goodbye to these two losers." Triple H said as he and Batista shoved the two girls back into the arms of their valets.

Christian caught Jetta and held on to her as tightly as he could. "Listen to me Jetta, whatever happens, I'll always be here for you okay?" he asked her tucking a piece of her dark shoulder length curly hair behind her ear.

Jetta looked at him with tears rolling down her cheeks. Her brown eyes were sad and squeezed shut when she hugged him and nodded that she understood.

Christian couldn't control himself any longer, he pulled Jetta, as close as he could to him and gave her the most passionate kiss he had ever given a woman.

Jetta was more then happy to return the kiss. The problem was that the crowd was so loud and wild that she couldn't hear Batistas footsteps come up behind her. He grabbed her and ripped her out of Christians arms.

That's when Jetta lost it. She went to slap Batista for the second time but he caught her hand and pulled her over to the corner of the ring and exited the ring threw the ropes. Jetta knew she had to follow him and began to walk down the steel steps. She suddenly stopped at the second step and looked back at Christian. Batista had enough of her wooing him and bent down, throwing her over his shoulder.

"Put me down you big ox!" Jetta screamed pounding her fits on his lower back. "I mean it! You put me down this instant!"

The 'Animal' gave a small cruel smile at Christian and walked up the ramp to the stage with Jetta still over his shoulders struggling and screaming.

Christian could feel his heart sink into his stomach as he watched them exit the stage.

Bunny sobbed so hard that she was having problems breathing and Jericho placed his forehead against hers and spoke to her softly so only the two of them could hear. "Remember what I told you in his office?" he asked.

She nodded her head yes and choked back a sob.

"Okay, I stand by with what I said then. You know I'll always have a special place for you in my heart Bun." He said brushing a tear off of her cheek. His hand remained on her cheek as he looked into her big brown eyes. He leaned in and kissed her softly as the crowd went wild.

Triple H had seen enough and ripped Bunny out of Jericho's arms and dragged her to the corner of the ring and made her walk down the steel steps. Ric Flair accompanied behind Bunny and 'The Game', as they made their way up the ramp.

Bunny screamed the whole time. "CHRIS! PLEASE DON'T LET THEM TAKE ME! CHRRRRIIIISSSS!"

Jericho tried to jump the ropes but Randy Orton, blocked him and held him back as he tried to get to Bunny. Chris watched as Bunny kicked and screamed her way up the ramp and how as soon as she was out of Triple H's grasp, she tried to run back to the ring. Flair caught her and shoved her back into Hunter, Who had enough of her hysterics and scooped her up into his arms and carried her off the stage. Jericho stood there in disbelief that this was truly happening to them.

Randy Orton rolled out of the ring to join the rest of his Evolution teammates backstage for the celebration that they were going to have in victory of sticking it to Jericho and Christian.

The two Tag Team Champions stood heart broken and alone to cope with the loss of their two ladies, who made more then just a carrier impact on them but a love loss impact as well.

**Authors comments: **Well my loyal readers, that is if for Chapter 3. I'm so sorry it took me over a week to update! Working 2 jobs is pretty tough but I'm trying to balance out my schedule so I can update at least once a week. We'll see what happens.

I dedicate this Chapter to Jason Reso (Christian) who shocked all of the Peeps around the world by leaving the WWE. This chapter was really hard for me to write because of the whole "goodbye" seen. And to quote Jetta from my first chapter…"You'll always be in my heart"

Now for the shout outs from all of you who commented in Chapter 2!

Fidelitas: Ahh yes, isn't love grand? Well for Christian it's more heartache then grand, but you are correct, Jetta does love Christian very much, and she's a very loyal friend till the end. As this story will go on, I hope to show off Bunny's character a bit more. Triple H is a very strong influence on anyone…he just happened to get lucky by pushing the right buttons for Bunny. We'll see just how long that luck last's him! And we'll get to see soon just what he and Batista found in those folders. : )

MiChElLe05: Glad you're enjoying the story so far! Hope you enjoy this chapter: )


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Notes**: Well it's that time again! Time for a new Chapter! Oh the possibilities! I think this is the chapter that we are going to see a little bit of a softer side of Evolution. Not a very soft but it's soft enough for Evolution. Vince you own the world of WWE. Nuff said! I own the rights to Bunny and Jetta. Christian and Batista, Hugs and Kisses boys! To my peeps, shout outs are at the bottom!

Chapter 4: New Valet Names, Surprise Girls!

Evolutions Private Dressing Room Bathroom: WrestleMania XX?

"So this is it girl! WrestleMania!" Jetta shouted excited as she was putting on her makeup.

"I know! It's so exciting!" Bunny replied doing her eyeliner. She then sighed for a moment and said, "Would have been more exciting if we were with Christian and Jericho."

Jetta finished her make up and said while slipping on her short pinstripe suit jacket over her yellow tank top, "You know I don't want to talk about that right now. Why don't we just sneak over to the boys dressing room and see what's up?" She picked a fuzzy off of her pants that matched her jacket. Jetta didn't straighten her hair that night; she decided to let it go curly and left it down to skim her shoulders and had a sparkly yellow barrette she wore on the right side to keep her hair from falling all in her face. She wore big silver hoop earrings and chunky silver bangles on her right wrist. Jetta wore her favorite chunky black sandals with a small toe ring on her index toe.

"Because Tripy and Big Foot, are going to nail us the second we step near that door Jetta." Bunny replied putting on the last touches of her mascara. She threw it in her bag and picked up her pink blazer jacket and slid it on. "How do I look?" she asked modeling off her pink power suit. She quickly smoothed out her skirt that matched her jacket. Bunny left the jacket open to reveal a white tube top. She wore her silver bangles on her left wrist and a big sparkling pink ring on her middle finger of her right hand. Her long black hair was put up into a neat ponytail with a fuzzy white scrunchie. And of course, she wore her trademark Bunny diamond earrings. Jetta swore she had over 70 different pairs of Bunny earrings. She wore pink platform shoes to match the outfit and to give her a height boost. She was only 5'2", and with Triple H as her Wrestler to Valet she would need the height so he didn't make her look like a child.

"You look good! Think Tripy is going to like the whole pink suit thing?" Jetta laughed.

"He's got no choice, it's the only suit I own!" Bunny broke out laughing. Jetta continued to laugh with her until the two girls heard a knock on the door. They looked at one another to see their smiles disappear from their faces.

"Yes?" they both answered in unison.

"It's Hunter and Batista, ya decent?" Hunters loud voiced boomed from the other side of the door.

"Yeah we have clothes on, sorry to disappoint you!" Jetta yelled then smiled at her smart-ass remark.

Hunter then burst threw the door with Batista behind him. "Just wanted to check up on ya, sweet cheeks." He said checking her out.

"Do you like, Tripy?" Bunny asked pretending to be seductive, pressing her back up against the front of him and slowly slid down a little.

Triple H smiled smugly _"She wants me."_ He thought excited and looked down to see she turned and faced him with her hands resting lightly on his chest.

"_Oh this is too easy, he's so stuck on himself that I can get him to do anything." _Bunny thought to her self as a smile started to cross her lips.

"Cute, a pink suit." Batista said rolling his eyes and looked Jetta, staring at her. Every curve seemed to be noticeable in that suit she wore.

Jetta decided to play along; well knowing that Bunny was out to make Evolutions life as miserable as possible. She shared the exact same feelings as her best friend. "Oh Big B," she said in a soft cute voice, "Bunny and I didn't have much time to go shopping. These are the only suits we own." She took a bit of a deep breath and decided to be bold and ran her index finger slowly up his wide muscular torso that was cover by his red cotton dress shirt and then down the straight line of hair on his chin. The Animal, gave her a small smile as she looked up at him with her dark bedroom eyes.

"Big B?" Hunter asked looking back at Jetta, trying to get his mind off of Bunny who was still pressed up against him driving his complete body wild. He was hoping that she wouldn't notice the slight bump in the front of his pants that was starting to get slightly bigger by the second.

Bunny looked a little past Hunters arm and gave Jetta a wink. She had him right where she wanted him. Now all she would have to do was-

"Speaking of names." Hunter said looking at the two girls, "Evolution has decided that we're going to change yours."

"WHAT?" the girls shouted in shock.

"You can't do that Tripy! Jetta is my fuckin' name!" Jetta roared upset.

"Who the Hell do you think you are changing my name?" Bunny yelled pointing her finger in H's face.

"I don't like Bunny, it's too sweet and cutesy. Evolution isn't sweet or cute." Triple H explained his point.

"But-"

"No buts Bunny, or should I say Serena." He said with a slight sneer.

Bunny gasped, nobody but Jetta knew her real name. How the hell did he know about her real first name?

Batista came up behind Jetta and slid his hands on her hips and leaned in saying in his deep low voice, "Ella, that's a cute middle name. Pretty unusual these days."

Jettas head snapped up in surprise, her eyes were as wide as silver dollars. She couldn't think straight at that moment but then gained control of her thoughts and said in almost a whisper, "How did you know my middle name?"

Bunny couldn't believe this; she did everything she could think of to keep her name hidden out of the public eye. She did it mainly to protect her family. As much as she loved the fans, she wanted her family life to be disturbed as little as possible. Now Triple H was going to ruin that in a blink of an eye. Tears were forming and the frustration started to settle in. It felt like her persona of "Bunny Diaz" was slowly slipping away with every move Evolution made. Being torn away out of Jericho's arms, having to wear suits, and now changing her name back to whom she was when she was at home. Her main question though at this point was…HOW? How did this muscle headed ass clown, find out her name? She knew it wasn't Jetta, even if she was being tortured Jetta would never utter her name let alone her own middle name.

"How…do you know my **middle name**?" Jetta shouted the last two words.

Triple H smiled; amused with himself as always. He grabbed Bunny by the chin and tilted her head up to look at her. "That's our little secret…" He turned his head and looked over at Jetta and sneered, "Jem."

"Jem?" Bunny asked in a whisper, Triple H let her chin go. She began to rub his touch away with her hands and looked at Jetta.

"Woah, Jem? No thanks Tripy; I'm staying with Jetta! I'll give you points for using my initials, but Jetta is my name and that's the way I like it." Jetta finished crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"The name is Triple H, Hunter or 'The Game", not Tripy!" Hunter yelled getting up in Jetta's face. Jetta tried to back up away from him but forgot Batista was standing right behind her. She felt her backside press up against him and prayed that he wouldn't let Hunter hurt her or do God knows what to her.

Batista felt his whole body go defensive, the 'Animal' in him wanted to rip Hunter to shreds for yelling at her. He couldn't figure out why though. He had no emotional attachment to Jetta. Hell, he didn't know anything about her except for what he had read about her in her folder. But that didn't really hold that much important stuff. Why was the 'Animal' suddenly roaring threw his body to protect her? "Hey Hunter, come on man lighten up, it's WrestleMania. She'll live with Jem," Batista spoke up and turned her around and held her by the shoulders. She looked terrified and he felt his heart sink but snapped out of it and said narrowing his eyes and looking directly into hers, "Won't you?" He asked her as if he was going to threaten her.

Jetta swallowed the lump that grew in her throat and shook her head "yes".

"That a girl." Batista said with a cruel smile and let her go. He turned around and walked out of the room. Jetta let out a small sigh of relief while turning around to see that Hunter was still looking at her and then looked at Bunny.

"I'll see you two at the Gorilla position in an hour. You got that Serena and Jem?" Hunter asked the two girls. They nodded that they understood and watched him leave the room, slamming the door behind him.

"Mark my words Hunter Hearst Helmsly, you're going to pay for what you've done." Bunny mumbled as Jetta nodded in agreement.

Authors Note: To all my readers: Whom do you like the most in this story so far? Also, I would like to send my sympathy to the Eddie Guerrero family for their tragic loss. Eddie was always able to get me to laugh by lyin' cheatin' and stealin'. He will be missed! Latino Heat lives 4 ever!

Authors reply to comments:

Fidelitas: I'm so glad that you were able to feel the emotions with the leaving seen in the last chapter. I always felt that if I can at least reach one person emotionally then I've done something right. As for the "secret" I hope you weren't disappointed with it. I think we'll find out soon enough why Jetta is so upset about the whole middle name thing. On a personal note, I'm so flattered that you like Jetta. I base her mainly off of my own persona and description. As for Bunny, she is based off of a very good friend of mine who lives in Miami, who happens to love Triple H. Thanks for taking time out of your life to review my story. I'm always happy to hear from you : )

Carla-p: Thanks for taking time out of review and read. I hope you're not disappointed with the "Surprise" in this chapter. Feel free to review and comment again.

Insane Zula: That is an awesome name you got goin' there! I can promise you that Bunny and Jetta are out for some serious trouble making for Big B and Tripy. LOL Thanks for the review and I hope to hear from you again!


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Intro**: Here we are, at Chapter Five! Bunny and Jetta have a few tricks up their sleeves for this chapter. I hope you all laugh like I did when I came up with the ideas. Vince, you own everything, including Batista and Christian, but I'm still working on that! I would proudly like to say that Vince doesn't own Bunny and Jetta. I do! Big B and Christian…call me!

Chapter 5: Jetta's Offer.

The girls only had 45 minutes until the boys had their match. Evolution was already in a good mood because Randy kept his Intercontinental Title after beating the living Hell out of Edge. Ric Flair was still out from a groin injury but still made his WrestleMania appearance escorting Randy down to the ring with Stacy Keibler and his wife Emma.

It just left Batista and Triple H for the Tag Team tiles and the last match would be Triple H, Rhyno and Eddie Guerrero for the Heavy Weight title in a triple threat match.

"I've got it!" Bunny yelled in the bathroom. "Remember when we started in TNA and Wildcat put the BenGay in Johnny Devines trunks?" Bunny asked Jetta excited.

"How could I forget? Johnny running around the backroom screaming he couldn't feel his "Canadian Maple Nuts." Jetta laugh making the little finger quotes.

"I think I have an idea." Bunny replied with a wicked smile crossing her lips.

Jetta saw out of the corner of her right eye that someone had left a black Sharpie marker. She reached out and snatched it and responded by saying, "Girl, that makes two of us. Pay back is a bitch." With that being said the two girls begin to create their plan.

"Right, hope this works!" Bunny said then began to scream and rushed out of the ladies room with Jetta behind screaming.

"AAAA! KILL IT!" Bunny screamed leaping into Triple H's arms. She buried her head in the crook of his neck and started shaking.

Triple H stood there holding Bunny, trying to figure out what the Hell was going on. "What the Hell is the matter with you two?" he asked slightly pissed off by all the screaming.

Batista looked to see Jetta was latched onto the 'Animals' giant arm hugging it like it was a teddy bear. "Jem, what's the matter?" he asked concerned.

"Oh my God! There is a giant spider in the bathroom! I hate spiders! I hate them!" Bunny yelled like she was hyperventilating. She wrapped her arms around Hunters neck so tightly that he was having trouble breathing.

"Bunny-for-the-love-of -Christ- let me- go!" Triple H choked out. Bunny realized she was slightly overplaying he part and proceeded to loosen her grip around his neck. Hunter caught his breath and snickered, "You got to be kidding me? You two are afraid of a little fuckin' spider?"

"No this thing is _HUGE_!" Bunny exaggerated then looked over H's shoulder and winked at Jetta when Batista wasn't looking.

"Please go kill it Batista!" Jetta whimpered softly, flashing her big doe eyes at him. Batista just stared down at her as she continued to hold his arm and he gave her a tiny smile to reassure her that she would in fact live threw this ordeal. "KILL IT! KILL IT NOW!" She screamed. Batista jumped slightly, _"Boy this woman has a set of lungs on her!"_ he thought. He looked over at Hunter and sighed.

"Okay Serena, show me where the gigantic spider is." Hunter said setting her down on her feet.

Bunny cringed at him calling her that, _"Just you wait buddy you're going to wish you never knew my name!" _she thought.

"I'll stay here, you go with them Big B!" Jetta said pushing Batista towards Triple H.

As soon as all three of them were in the bathroom, Jetta tore threw the boys suit cases an grabbed their wrestling trunks. When she heard Hunters voice coming near the door, Jetta stuffed the trunks down her shirt and wrapped her jacket over the front of her like she was cold.

"Damn it Serena, don't you and Jem know the difference between and insect and a clump of knotted hair?" Triple H barked at her as he and Batista came back into the locker area.

"Hey it looked like a spider to us Tripy!" Bunny yelled back at him upset.

"For the last time, the name is Hunter or Triple H! Not Tripy!" He yelled frustrated at her.

"Oh! You forgot 'The Game'." Jetta said with a laugh. Bunny looked over and smiled at her like they had won the battle.

"Ugh, I gotta take a shower, you two are killing me!" Hunter yelled picking up his bag and storming off to the showers in the men's room.

Batista turned his back to get out some wrist tape for himself when Jetta turned to Bunny and shoved the two pairs of trunks into her arms. Bunny gave her a wink and took off to the bathroom to carry out phase 2 of her plan.

Jetta knew this was her chance to carry out her part of phase 2 and slowly walked up behind Batista placing her hand on his shoulder. He turned around and looked at her.

"Yes?" he asked looking at her with those sharp brown eyes of his. That's when Jetta's knees started knocking. She lost herself for a moment in his eyes then snapped back to reality.

She gave him a confident smile and said, "Please, sit on the bench for a moment?"

"Why" he asked a little skeptical of her question.

"Please?" she asked softly, flashing him a small pout and her best innocent eyes.

The 'Animal' in him was starting to pace back and forth agitated in his body. It seemed to be growing more agitated by every little encounter with Jetta Murphy. He tried to keep the 'Animal' at bay and sat down as she asked.

With that being done she placed her hands on his shoulders and straddled his lap. "Batista," She said softly said as his large arms encircled around her waist. She tilted her head to the side a little and gave a soft smile. "I want to make a little bet with you." She purred as the back of her left hand lightly caressed his freshly shaven cheek.

"Is that so?" he replied softly with a chuckle. "And why, may I ask, do you want to make a bet with me?"

"I've been pretty bummed out about loosing Christian, and I want to get my mind off of it. I thought we could have a bit of fun by making a bet. You know, a little incentive for you to win for Evolution." She explained sliding her hands from his shoulders down the front of his blazer jacket.

Batista swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat as he watched her hands loosen his tie and unknotting it, leaving it slung around his strong thick neck. "What do you get if I loose the match. Which I know I won't." he said slightly cocky as he looked back up at her.

"Well Big B, if you loose and it can happen. You have to do something sweet for me. Like, buy me something pretty, take me dancing or buy me long stem white roses. You know, something sweet." She said softly as she unbuttoned his dress shirt, then lightly grazing her fingertips over his slightly exposed muscular chest. She then looked at him and said, "You in?"

"Sounds fair, but if I win?" he asked eager to hear her offer for him.

Jetta edged herself closer to his groin and hear him take a deep breath. She took his tie and slid it off of him and put it around her neck. She pressed her cheek softly against his and gave a soft little chuckle, "You get me." She whispered softly in his ear. She got up off of his lap and played with his tie. "So what do ya say Batista?"

The 'Animal' began to growl at him, telling him to pick her up, toss her on the couch near by, and ravish her; making her his queen. But Batista pushed the 'Animal' aside trying to ignore it and remain calm. "You're on." He said standing up and extending out his hand to her.

Jetta shook his hand firmly and was about to let go and turn around when he pulled her in close to him, bringing her hand up to his lips placing a kiss on it to seal his promise to himself that he would not loose the match. "A pleasure doing business with you Jem." He said in that deep, calm voice of his.

Jetta blushed and couldn't help but find him charming at that moment in time. She stared at him and said nothing as he let her go and went to change for the match. She walked away and back to the ladies room where Bunny was and sighed as her back pressed up against the door.

"Jet you okay?" Bunny asked her as she picked up a towel and Triple H's shorts.

Jetta shook her head for a moment to snap out of her daze then gave a cold smile and said, "He fell for it"

"Good. Here are his trunks." Bunny said tossing them to Jetta. "You know what to do next. I have to go pay a little visit to Tripy."

Author responses to reviews:

VedGirl1201: Hey glad you love it! I hope you'll continue to review. I have to ask you, what do you love about it? Do you have a favorite seen or quote? Thanks again for the positive feed back! Hope you like this chapter!

Insane Zula: Maxine, always a pleasure to hear from you! I can promise you in the next chapter the Hell will be dished out to our two favorite Evolution members. It should be one Wrestlemania they won't forget ; ) Thanks for the review! Keep em' coming!


End file.
